kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
City of Moonlight (KHE)
The City of Moonlight is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Eternity. Story First Visit Hunter, Erde, Strom, and Himmel come to this world when they learned that people mysteriously turning into monsters has attracted a large amount of Heartless. When they arrive, they find the Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask fighting one of these monsters but are having difficulty fighting the Heartless. Hunter tells them that only the Keyblade can defeat the Heartless. After the battle, Sailor Mars questions the group about who they are and how they knew that the Heartless can only be beaten by them, but Sailor Moon tells her that even though they seem suspicious, they still helped them and that they should thank them. The Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask take them someplace else, not knowing that Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou were watching them. At Mamoru's apartment, the Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask (now in their civilian forms) explained their story to the group. Hunter tells Chibiusa that her story is similar to his own as he too was given his parent's name. Usagi tells the group that if there's going to be more Heartless, they could use their help. At first, Rei doesn't like the idea but accepts it because she knows the group has no ill intentions and that the Heartless would be too much for them. They notice that it is night and decide to go and look around the city for monsters and Heartless. When they arrive at Infinity Academy, they meet Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They don't trust Hunter and his group as they are from another world and that they would hinder their mission to prevent Sailor Saturn from awakening. The two sides do battle until Sailor Pluto stops them and tells them Hunter and his friends fight for the light. Sailor Uranus apologizes for her's and Neptune's attack, but still think Hunter should leave this world as they claim that the affairs of this world have nothing to do with them and to let them handle the Heartless. But Hunter tells them that they can't leave as that would allow this world to be destroyed by the Heartless before Sailor Saturn can. As they are talking, Sailor Chibi Moon sneaks off to see her friend, Hotaru, to see if she is alright. When she gets there, she finds Hotaru looking possessed. When Sailor Chibi Moon gets closer, a dark aura comes out of Hotaru and grabs Chibi Moon's brooch which has the Legendary Silver Crystal from the future. When the group arrive, they try to save Chibi Moon, but Hotaru summons Heartless to keep them away. The group defeat the Heartless, but are too late as Hotaru had managed to take the brooch, putting Chibiusa into a coma. When the Silver Crystal and Hotaru merge, she transforms into an older woman in a dark dress. Uranus is shocked to see that the person Hotaru transformed into is not Sailor Saturn. The woman tells them that she is Mistress 9. They yell at her to give the crystal back to Chibiusa. She tells them that if they want it, they would have to come and get it. She goes into the building. When they follow her, they run into Dr. Tomoe and Kaolinite who tell them that if they want to go after her, they have to fight them. They do battle. After they defeat Dr. Tomoe and Kaolinite, the Heartless leave the world for the time being to avoid the arrival of Pharaoh 90. The Sailor Guardians tell the group that they will handle things from here and that Tuxedo Mask will look after Chibiusa. Hunter sees that have no choice but to leave for the time being but promises that if the Heartless return, the Sailor Guardians will let them know and they will come. Second Visit Pharaoh 90 arrives and summons the Heartless with Mistress 9. When Mamoru saw this, he uses his communicator to contact Hunter and his friends. When they arrive, they find the city in ruin do to the arrival of Pharaoh 90. They meet up with Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Chibi Moon who tell them that the other Guardians are dealing with the Heartless. Hunter tells them that they can't do that. Tuxedo Mask tells them that they may not be able to defeat the Heartless, but they can slow them down long enough to defeat Pharaoh 90. After going though some Heartless, Hunter and the group make it to Pharaoh 90's face. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon become Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. SSM decides to defeat Pharaoh 90 from inside. Despite the groups protests, she goes in. When she does, Sailor Saturn emerges from Mistress 9. When she saw what happened, she tries to destroy the world. But Sailor Moon appears and tells her not to because she used the Silver Crystal to weaken Pharaoh 90 so she, TM, SSCM, Hunter, and his friends can defeat him. They battle Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 and defeat them. After the battle, Sailor Moon turns into Neo Queen Serenity and restores the city. After she changes back to her Sailor Moon form, Sailor Saturn sees that the group had succeeded in saving the world and that she can live out a normal life. Then, Sailor Saturn turns into a baby. Sailor Pluto appears and says that she, Uranus, and Neptune will take care of her. After that, they leave. After they leave, Strom senses something in the Academy's courtyard. When they go there, they find the world's Keyhole. Hunter uses his Keyblade to lock the world's heart so that the Heartless can't destroy the world. With things at peace for the moment, Hunter and his friends say good bye to the SG and TM after they told them to come back and visit soon. Locations * Game Center Crown * Juuban Municipal Junior High School * Infinity Academy courtyard * Infinity Academy lobby * Harato's yard * Hikawa Shrine * Mamoru's Home outside * Mamoru's Home inside * Tsukino Household * Usagi's Room * Chibiusa's Room Enemies Heartless Heartless that are in Italic are exclusive to this world. * Shadows * Invisible * Neoshadows * Chocolate Statue * White Chocolate Statue * Cherry Possessor * Soldier * Large Body * Watermelon * Fireworks * Creeper Plant * Sailor Dark * Tuxedo Dark Nobodies * Dusk * Dancer Bosses * Dr. Souichi Tomoe (first visit with Kaolinite) * Kaolinite (first visit with Dr. Tomoe) * Pharaoh 90 (Second visit with Mistress 9) * Mistress 9 (second visit with Pharaoh 90) Sub bosses * Sailor Mars * Sailor Uranus * Sailor Neptune * Sailor Saturn Category:Worlds